


Sweet But Deadly MILFS near you!

by TheFearlessArmy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, But she dont like him tho-, Chara is alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Frisk mom, Sans is pining hard on Toriel, Slow Burn, Spoilers I guess?, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFearlessArmy/pseuds/TheFearlessArmy
Summary: Frisk countless times had talked about their mother, never once uttered a bad thing about her and only singed praises filled with joy and bittersweetnessWell...turns out the mom works at Muffet's and had tamed the greedy spider.She's tall and basically a definition on what Alphys would call "Hot milfs in anime"Her personality is so sweet that it'll give you cavities.Sans when he met her though, well she was a fucking riot.





	1. Mama would kill a man

**Author's Note:**

> No self control.
> 
> Note that everyone of my readers in my stories are tall (*cough* 6'2 or so *cough*) so you can already imagine her advantage to look intimidating.
> 
> Don't judge the title please- 
> 
> Anyways! This book is in some kind of pattern by the way, we start with Sans view of things and then the reader for the next chapter (and then Frisk)

Sans listened ( _heh- listened-)_ accordingly to what Frisk signed, They were frantic that was for sure. "Ye sure you don' want me to drop you off to yer mom's place directly bucko?" He wondered, the child shook their head.

***I'll be alright, I'm a big boy now, though shouldn't you be at Toriel's? Afterall you're gonna look after Chara and Asriel!**

Sans scoffed "Look Kid, Tori is gonna have ma head if she realized I left you out on your own, don't gotta act tough on me here plus those brats can handle themselves just fine on their own for a few minutes" 

***No really, Sans it's fine, I really would like to go to my Mom alone**

Sans has to hand it to Frisk on how determined they are to win this debate, "What yer embarrassed of us or something?" He sure hoped not, he saw how Frisk looked hesitant in some aspects when Sans was with them. 

***No it's not that, I just got used to going home by myself, It makes me feel like I'm not a kid anymore you know? Mom let's me be independable.**

" _And look at where it got you_ " Sans thought bitterly, Some mother she was, letting her 9 year old kid out here. Though it was beneficial to him and monsterkind, Sans can already imagine what would happen if Frisk  _didn't_  successfully broken the barrier, they'd be one of those kids on the coffins, wrapped in bandages all over.

  **"** _Please don't give me that look"_ Frisk spoke, Sans stopped his steps, looking back to see Frisk standing there with a troubled expression " _You're thinking bad things about my mom aren't you"_ They said. "Kid...Of course not" Sans lied

" _Please don't lie, I know you are. My mom isn't a terrible person, she's sweet and kind..she did everything to make sure I had a secured childhood and a healthy home. I just took advantage of it"_ Frisk said " _I was spoiled back then Sans, Terribly to be honest but she was patience, she did her best"_ Frisk took deep breaths.

* **My mom would kill a man for me if it ever comes down to it**

Sans hardly believes that, He was the judge, he'll make his final judgement when he meets the mother herself. "Whatever you say kid, Come on, tah bus is heading here now" Frisk only nod as they waited for a bit.

The bus arrived on time as Sans predicted "Stay safe kid" He says " _I'm always safe"_ Frisk said, Sans knew the double meaning behind those words "Still" Sans chuckled, waving goodbye to the little ambassador as the bus drove off.

Sans sigh as he teleported away, greeting the large doors when he got to his destination. Giving a heavy knock, he can already hear the heavy footsteps of a familair goat woman. " _ **Sans"**_ She said as her eyes narrowed " **You're here quiet early"** Sans would confess the whole Frisk going back to his parent has got Toriel shooked.

Though in Sans honestly, Without knowing the real mother, Sans still thinks Frisk will be better off in Toriel's care, despite the small outburst the woman might have, at least she was more protective and sharp about the safety of her children. 

Yet Frisk insisted that he comes to to his real mother much to Toriel's heartbreak plus the fact that Toriel doesn't have any custody over Frisk at all so he had to go back to his mother anyways. 

"Frisk was insisting that they go there alone" Sans shrugged "Don't go giving me that look Tori, He was insisted and determined tah win the agruement" Toriel was still tense " _ **Could you at least call them to know if their alright?**_ " She requested.

"I will Tori but fer now where are the kids? Wasn't I gonna babysit them while yer away?" A quick change of the subject, the mention of her other two children has the goat momster (haha, Momster, that was Frisk joke and it sticked) got Toriel to perk up.

" _ **Of course, of course! My little angels are in their room, Thank you again Sans for looking after them"**_ Toriel said. "S'no problem, Anythin' for a friend" Sans really hoped it could be more, much more.

Sans can honestly say he's smitten by Toriel, she was abit cruel yes, probably won't hesitate to burn anyone who hurts her children but deep inside Sans knew there was a caring side in her.

He just had to dig abit more deeper to see it.

* * *

Sans did not regret the decision on babysitting them like he hoped. Chara was quiet and liked to stare creepily at him but she was quite shy so he can put that pass her, He expected her to be a mouthful like being brash and breaking things. Nope, she was completely obedient though the fact it took awhile for Sans to figure out what she even wanted irked him.

He was not a patient monster (Actually, none of them are) but he had to control his anger since Asriel was easily spooked. "Where is Frisk?" Chara asked quietly, "On their way to their moms place" Sans grumbled.

"Good" Chara hummed, This caused sans to raise his bone brow "and why is that?" He asked, "Frisk promised when he comes visiting here again, they'll come with chocolate cookies" Of course that's what mattered to her, chocolate. This kid was obsess with the sugary treat.

"Of fucking course" Sans rolled his red pinpricks "S-swear jar" Asriel stuttered out, pushing the jar with his petals "I'll pay fer it later" Sans grunted. "C-chara don't you mean chocolate chip cookies?" Asriel corrected out. Chara shook her head gently.

"No, I literally mean chocolate cookies, not made by cookie batter, completely made from chocolate, Frisk often bragged about it being his Mom's best baked goods" Sans chuckled, Frisk and Chara loved to tease each other, bragging sometimes about the difference of their parents.

Though Frisk's brags about their Moms baking was something that always had an advantage to their playful bickering. That's what Sans ever hears about Frisk, the way they praised their mom and never once spoke a bad thing about her...well other the him saying how she had to force him to bed when he tried to stay awake past his bedtime.

Sans remembered Frisk words

_***I was spoiled terribly** _

Sans highly doubted that, The frisk he sees now has been nothing but selfless and understanding. He knows a spoiled brat when he sees one.

_***She's sweet and kind** _

Sans wants to trust the kid's words but back where he was, leaving your kid to walk home by themselves is just begging for their kid to be dusted and he knew quite a few terrible parents back there who did just that.

He was the judge, he'll judge Frisk Mom and if she's kind like what the kid says, He'll let her off the hook but if she wasn't, He'll be sure to give her _a good time_ and make sure Frisk was safe in Toriel's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk likes pronouns of He/him and also they/them
> 
> I know a few people who like these pronouns, some are more comfortable they and them while others are ok with being called from their original gender to also gender neutral pronouns.


	2. Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm home"
> 
> "Welcome back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow this blew up-
> 
> This is in Reader's perspective now.

_**Was everything in order?** _

You were jittery as you checked your dress again for wrinkles, your apron for stains as well as every crook and corner for dust. Your baby boy was on their way home and this one bedroom apartment was fancy yes and is big enough for a couple but it might have hidden dust bunnies around.

Unfortunately for you, your love life is as disappointing as you are with your single motherhood..Now you just made yourself depressed, You could feel the stares and side comments of the parents you know of from Frisk school.

 _ **slut**_ ( ~~ _ **They don't know the full story on how Frisk was concieved**_~~ )

  
_**Horrible Mother**_ ( ~~ _ **The father wasn't so great either**_~~ )

  
_**Irresponsible**_ ( ~~ _ **You worked 4 jobs while still trying to make time for your son and his schoolwork**_~~ )

All they ever did was blabble about anything that they thought understood, It boiled your blood at how they judged so quickly, how they-

"Ouch" You hissed, you looked at your palm and noticed the light gash, it wasn't deep but it still bled. What were you doing again? Oh yes cooking Frisk favorite dish. How could you stray your attention to something important?

You started to think you're getting old despite the fact your only 24 years old. ( ~~ _ **What a joke, 24 and has a kid already- You could almost hear them sneer in the back of your head.**_~~ ) You quickly rushed to the sink, full blown water pressure being pressed on your wound.

You wondered if your son has an escort or they decided they wanted to be a big boy and walk home by themselves...."I wonder why you're taking so long to come here pumpkin" You muttered, What if they didn't come home? What if they aren't headed here and decided to stay with their monster friends.

You didn't mind monsters, infact, you'll be opening a bakery with one. You admit that you're jealous, What if they decided you were a horrible mother after all. You didn't care for what others thought of you but when it came to your son, you aim to please. Frisk was the only reason you worked hard, You sacrificed many opportunities in exchange the keep him.

You couldn't go further into your education, No matter the shouts, the pressure your parents and your siblings had put you through because they didn't want you keeping _**his**_ kid. You didn't want to as well, you hated it and you hated how _**he**_ took advantage of your fears and insecurities.

You threw all those thoughts away when you first held Frisk, he was _**beautiful**_ , he was your _**baby**_ , _**your son**_ and your _**whole world**_..A father's sin should not be put on their child's shoulders when they haven't done wrong. You admit that the risk of raising him was dangerous, Some side jobs you had done to pay the bills of this expensive apartment your cousin has given you was extremely regretful.

Speaking about her, She so far was the only one who supported you to this parenthood. Though...she isn't so supportive with how Frisk was found....speaking of Frisk being found, When he went missing it was if your whole brain shut down and what was worse is that you were the reason they ran off. You were irresponsible, It was their birthday and what they wanted...

What they wanted- All they wanted was a new video game but you've started being strict on your budget and..If only you just..

" _I'm home_ " The voice echoed....You snapped out of it, the voice, could it be? " _What's for lunch Mom?_ " You stopped the water..." _Mom...Didn't you hear me? I'm home_ " Frisk voice said behind you. You just turned around, your (E/c) eyes looking at Frisk in shock

His own (e/c) eyes looking at your own. You weren't going to cry, you were going to say it...

"We..well.." You feel like your breath was taken away, your eyes felt hot too as the corners of it started to blur..

He took another step closer until they was a few inches away from you..." _I'm home_ " He spoke as he grabbed your hand...his small hands holding yours and..and the flood gates broke, your walls broke as you let out a sob, falling through your knees...

They're **_home_**  
They were **_safe_**  
They're _**here**_

You gave a hiccup, your shoulders were shaking... he cupped your cheeks next..speaking again in his soft voice " _I'm home"_

"Welcome back" You said as you finally looked at him, tears falling down as you smiled

* * *

You and Frisk stayed in the bed, "Look at us, crying like a baby" You joked, Frisk let out a giggle, their hair extremely messy. " _I hope you took care of yourself while I was gone...Mom_ " Frisk said sadly, " _I'm sorry for running away_ " He sniffled.

"Oh frisky, I should have just got you something for your birthday like you wanted" You explained "No need to cry" Frisk shook their head " _No...I..I should have understood, I shouldn't have threw a tantrum and_ " Frisk chocked up a sob as he buried his face to your chest.." _I'm sorry for worrying you and I'm sorry for never being grateful for for the things you've done for me_ "

You gave a soft hum, "I..I worry for you Frisk because I'm your mother, I will admit...I was angry but that anger was not as strong as my grief, When you went missing I thought how I was a horrible mom, I didn't give you enough and I didn't love you enough. I knew I was busy with my jobs and I knew it effected you greatly...I just never imagined how much"

You gave your son a soft look, "I can see we were both at fault here but that will be put aside and try to be better next time, It'll now be the past and we can look forward at trying to fix it" Frisk gave a weak nod, You gave a small chuckle as you wiped their tears away.

"How about you go and help me with cooking just like last time? It's your favorite dish" You felt the joy warmed your heart when Frisk face lit up. "Chicken with spaghetti?" He asked, "With some broccoli too, steamed just how you like it" Frisk stood up " _I wanna help cook the spaghetti!_ " you followed your child to the kitchen, closing the bedroom door as you did.

" _Store brought sauce or homemade?_ " Frisk asked, standing on their tippy toes to reach the counter ( ~~ _ **He seem to inherit his father's short height)**_~~ "Hmm, I was thinking homemade if you're up to the task" You said teasingly.

You gave a giggle as Frisk puffed up their chest, Their closed eyes ( ~~ _ **A habit that was inherited by you actually**_~~ ) seem to glint with determination. " _Of course I can Mom! My friends Undyne and Papyrus taught me!_ " You beamed at this. "Well let's see how great your culinary skills are, pumpkin"

You gave a hum as you open your eyes slightly, glancing at your son. "How about you tell me all about your friends?" You asked, like a switch Frisk opened his mouth and started to blabble, especially the skeleton brothers Sans and Papyrus.

" _Papyrus doesn't really cook well, I remembered Sans backed me up by teleporting the dish right away_ " You gave a questionable hum, "How bad is his lasagna?" You wondered " _Oh, he puts glass on it_ " that was enough to flip _**your**_ switch.

Your face darkened alongside with your eyes being open. It was sharp your gaze as you gripped your knife. Luckily Frisk didn't notice. "Dear, I hope I can meet that friend of yours, Papyrus sounds absolutely lovely" You chirped.

" _yeah! He'll like you too! He says he's impress with your cooking skills and..._ " Frisk continued to talk as you two worked on the food.

* * *

You were having such the time of your life that you seem have ignored the pain. When you grabbed your fork to eat you couldn't help but yelp in pain. "Darn it!" you hissed, you keep profanity non existant ever since you had given birth to Frisk. ( ~~ _ **You remembered their second word was "Azz" as in "Ass"**_~~ )

If you don't curse in front of children but curse when they aren't there, you are bound to slip up and curse infront of them. " _Mom what's wrong?_ " Frisk asked "I must have forgotten the wound I had on my hand" You said giving a nervous chuckle " _Are you ok?! Is it bleeding?_ " Frisk asked, "Ah no no pumpkin, It just stings now" You assured.

"Could you grab the first aid kit for me?" Frisk followed what you said, grabbing the green box from the bedroom. You started patching up your hand, telling Frisk how to treat it if he ever has a similar wound.

"Always make sure you wash the wound with water, then grab the first aid kit. We can't always be 100% sure that the water cleaned it up so you have to put alcohol too, then depending how large it is" You grabbed the roll of bandage "If it's big, always use the bandage and if it's small, be sure to use the bandaid, make sure it's not too tight since your wound won't have enough breathing room"

"and done!" You said you closed the bandaid using a small pin. Your phone then started to buzz, You took it and checked.

" _ **Dearie, Opening time**_ " -Muffintop

" _Who is it Mom?_ " Frisk asked, you gave a smile. "It seems like you're gonna accompany mommy to work, pumpkin" You said " _Can we pack the food?_ " Frisk asked, You gave a nod to confirm their request

**_"I think you might know her, She's a very modest spider named Muffet"_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: Papyrus sounds absolutely lovely pumpkin!
> 
> Reality, inside her mind: I'm gonna have a talk with this papyrus, I swear to god
> 
> -Updates are every Saturday-


	3. Webs and flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you"
> 
> "Ye do?"
> 
> "Grillby has told me alot about you , especially your tab"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk point of view ya'll
> 
> decided this to be first person mode

Mom happily packed everything in a container, I decided in the meantime I could observe her appearance, It was absolutely horrible, bags under her eyes were still obvious despite her efforts to cover it up, her lips had cuts too, indicating that she chewed on it ~~_**(A nervous habit you had)**_~~ her eyes ( _ **now opened**_ ) were obviously tired not just from the crying but from the nights she must have spend finding and waiting for me to come home.

I felr utter relief to finally be here with her, alive, Many resets I did were in hopes I got there in time before she decided to take her life or worse, succumb into an empty state to the point when I came to visit, She hardly recognized me and just said...'My baby looks exactly like you" she was alive but whoever she was before had completely vanished. I wasn't going to mess this up, She's alive now, that's what matters.

"Do you want some ice tea pumpkin?" She asked as she started to get the powder to make it, " _I'd like that alot_ " I said smiling, I never liked talking but when I'm with my mom, I'm alot more comfortable. " _Can we have the strawberry one please_ " I pleaded, Mom chuckled as she patted my head "Anything for you pumpkin" She started to make the ice-tea, I just waited patiently as I observed her more, It's good to be back

* * *

We decided to walk seeing that Muffet's shop ( _ **Named Red Widows**_ ) was just a few blocks away ( ~~ ** _Mom liked walking too so that's a plus_**~~ ) "Everything seems brighter now that you're back" She said "For some reason everything was dull and no life in my eyes" I looked at Mom with sad eyes, " _Yeah...I'm glad to be back too_ " I said as we continued to walk, " _How did you meet Miss Muffet, Mom?_ " I asked, Muffet wasn't a generous person.

"I was actually going to open a small flower shop when I stumbled upon two monsters complaining to someone, One was Muffet and the other was flame element named Grillby" No wonder they weren't there in one of the meetings, The two must be eager to set up their business right away, "The man says that they aren't allowed to start a business unless a human would gladly help willingly to open it with them, Of course i stepped in"

I looked at mom with amazement, " _Did you help Mr Grillby too?_ " Could someone have two different business in the same time? Mom always knew what to do financially and other adult stuff "Of course, There is no limits exactly on making companies as long as you can handle it, unfortunately, Grillby's wont be opening until later, exactly 2 months or so, So for the meantime, you and I are going to help Miss Muffs with her shop" She said.

" _Hey mom_ " I called out, "Yes Pumpkin?" I fidget abit as we continued to walk, " _You know I'm an ambassador right?"_ Mom sigh "I know sweetie, such a big title for someone your age" I gave a meek nod, " _I don't what to do_ " ( ~~ ** _I never made it this far_**~~ ) Mom stopped walking and kneeled down in front of me, "I don't either but Mommy promises that I'll help you every step of the way" She then patted my head.

"I won't let you go through this alone Frisk" I gave a sniffle as I nodded, wrapping my arms around her neck, I never made it this far, I don't know what to do and I'm scared to do this all over again if I mess up. Mom decided to carry me as I rested my head on her shoulder, " _Mommy, Promise you'll stay with me_ " I said, "I promise pumpkin, Mommy won't leave" She hummed as she starts walking

* * *

 

I must have fallen asleep, i was currently resting on the most comfortable chair, it was those fancy curved chairs with cushions on them, A fluffy violet blanket draped over my body, " _Mom?_ " I called out...no response ( ~~ _ **Was it all a dream?)**_~~ " _ **MAMA!**_ " I shouted, there was frantic footsteps, the door opened to show my mom, oh thank god, " _Mommy_ " I sobbed, "I'm so sorry pumpkin, I must have scared you huh?" She cooed as she lifted me up from the chair, "Me and Muffet were just talking, I didn't want our voices to bother your sleep so we left the room" I sniffled "Are they alright?" Muffet asked worriedly "Yeah, They just got scared when they didn't see me" Muffet gave a nod "How about you sit out here dearie, That way you can see your mom work" I gave a nod.

Mom made sure to place me on a vacant seat near the counter, she also gave me my container filled with my food, "Eat up, Mommy is just here if you need anything" She said as she walked to her station, I grabbed my fork and took off the top of the the container, i decided to observe while I ate, my eyes closed too ( ~~ _ **Honestly, me and mom wonder how we even see with our eyes close, it's almost magic**_~~ ). The first one was a group of collage students, "Welcome to Red Widows, home of the best spider pastries" Mom chirped happily,

'Do you serve coffee here?" One asked "Of course, we serve spider latte, Widow coffee and many more" Mom gave the group a small menu "What would you like to order sir?" The group gave mutters, trying to compare the prices to the size and how much money they have to split, "We'll have four widow coffee, two of it with cream please and make it extra large, Two spider donuts and four blueberry muffins" The blond one said. "Would that be all?" The group nod "Could I know your name?" She asked as she started to write from the cup "Allen" Mom nod "Please find a vacant seat, I'll call your name when your order is ready" The group gave a nod again before scurring off to a table.

Slowly the place had costumers, some tried to ask questions in hopes to put the business in a bad matter but Mom made sure to deal with them, some were plain rude that Mom demanded that they were to leave the establishment, though one visitor did catch my attention, "Yeah, yeah, ye darn brats, see we're here, ya happy?" a familiar voice grumbled. "I...it looks nice" Another voice said, "Could use more red" A bored female voice said.

I perked up " _Sans!_ " I called out, The skeletons attention snap to me, "Heya buddy, shockin' how your here of all places" Sans chuckled, Chara already rushed to my side, Flowey in her arms "Idiot, why didn't you tell us you were here?" Chara scolded, " _Sorry my mom is workin and my phone was low battery_ " I excused. "Yer mom is here? And she ain't bothering to check on you?" Sans tsked.

" _Ah no, My mom is right here, She-_ " My mom approached us, Muffet taking over the cashier "Hello stranger" She greeted, "Do you know this people pumpkin?" I nod, "This Flowey" I pointed at the flower "Chara" Chara have a shy wave to Mom which she gladly returned, "This is Sans!" The skeleton only gave a glare to my mom which she returned with a smile. " _Guys this is my Mom!_ " Everyone gave a hello except Sans.

"Hello, My name is (Y/n) (L/n), It's a pleasure knowing my baby's friends" Sans rolled his pinpricks "Well the feelin' aint mutual sugar tits" My mom's smile faltered but was still up "I know you" Sans looked at my mom "Ye do?" He wondered, Mom nod "Grillby has told me alot about you , especially your tab" Chara giggled, "Until now you haven't payed it yet" Chara stated in disbelief, I nod in agreement.

"Expertly changin' the subject huh doll?" Mom gave a clueless smile "I don't know what you mean" She hummed "You just can't admit huh?"

"That ye're a horrible mom and cost yer kid leavin' ye behind"

 


End file.
